Dear Hinata
by firespaws
Summary: My first FanFic! A one-shot about my favorite Nauto couple, KibaHina! What happens when Hinata recieves a letter saying Kiba's dead? How will she react to the news? Seems kind of dark but it has a happy ending I promise! R&R Please, Thanks!


**Diclaimer:** Yeah, I don't own Naruto...I only wish I did... .

_

* * *

_

**Dear Hinata**

_Dear Hinata,_

_If you're reading this, it means I'm probably dead. Gosh, that sounds so cliché, but when you find yourself writing something like this, it's hard to find anything else to start with. Sorry for that._

_Anyway, Hinata, I have a few things that I really want to say. Hopefully, I've already said them to you face-to-face, but the life of a shinobi is unpredictable and dangerous and it's impossible to tell how soon you may be reading this._

_First off, please, Hinata, please promise not to cry. I'm not worthy of your tears, and I hate seeing you cry, but I'm sure you already know that. You're going to be just fine, I know you are. Shino and Kurenai-sensei are there for you, and you're strong. I know you are._

_Second, I'm sorry, really, really sorry, Hinata. I didn't want to cause you any kind of pain. I'm also sorry for all of the crazy shit I've said to you, and all of the stupid things I've done. I've seen you get hurt because of me, and I hate myself for it. Please, I know it's hard but can you ever forgive me?_

_And...lastly...there's something else I've wanted to say for a very long time, almost as long as I can remember in fact. This one, I really hope I've told you face-to-face. I'm trusting myself that I did, so I'll be blunt. _

_Hinata, I love you. I've loved you since the first time I laid eyes on you. You remember, don't you? We couldn't have been any older than six or seven. It was our first day at the Academy and Iruka-sensei made me sit next to you because I was misbehaving. I still remember how beautiful you were (and you still are!), your cheeks were red, and your eyes were shining. It made me smile, truly smile. And when we were both assigned to Team 8, I was overjoyed. All I wanted was to spend time with you. But, seriously, the next day, I found out about your crush on Naruto. I also saw how he didn't acknowledge you and it made my heart ache. You deserve better than that. _

_Hinata, I want you to be happy. I want you to be happy with all of my heart. I know how much pain Naruto has caused you in the past. I remember every one of those tears you cried because he didn't return your feelings. Listen, Hinata: you're beautiful, smart, kind, and strong and you don't deserve to be treated like that. I'm not trying to convince you to give up on him, but I don't think I could stand to watch you get hurt because of him again. Please, Hinata, don't get down on yourself. You have nothing to be ashamed of._

_Hopefully, you'll never have to read this. Really, I'd rather tell you all of this myself. But, I guess it's good to be prepared for the worse. So, Hinata, I love you, and I always will. I'll be watching over you, I promise._

_Goodbye...Hinata..._

_- Kiba_

Hinata stopped reading. Her lavender eyes were wide with shock, tears sliding down her cheeks.

It couldn't be true...

Her fists clenched the paper tightly, wrinkling the ends.

It just couldn't be.

"Sh...Shino-kun?" she found her voice again. Her eyes asked the question for her.

"He was ambushed on his mission," Shino explained, "He told me to give that to you if the worst should happen."

"I see..." Hinata whispered, looking down at the letter again.

Her vision blurred as the tears grew thicker. The room around her was spinning as realization crashed over her. He was gone. And this time, he wasn't coming back.

She began to cry harder now, not losing it completely, but not getting any calmer. She couldn't believe it. Kiba, her best friend and her teammate couldn't be dead.

"I'm sorry," Shino said, resting a hand on the Hyuuga heiress's shoulder, "I really am."

"Hinata? Shino? Are you guys in there? I'm not too late am I?"

Hinata's eyes widened as Kiba poked his head through the doorway, and apologetic look on his face.

He opened his mouth to say something but closed it again. His gaze traveled from Hinata's tearstained face, to Shino, then to the letter Hinata was still holding.

His face turned a dark shade of crimson as he realized what it was, "SHINO!! YOU ASSHOLE! WHAT DID I TELL YOU?!!" he shouted furiously.

Shino didn't even flinch.

"I SAID GIVE THAT TO HER ONLY IF I WAS KILLED!" Kiba continued, fuming.

"I improvised," Shino replied calmly.

Hinata couldn't stop staring at Kiba. Her mind was whirling in confusion. She was feeling a mixture of relief, disbelief, fear, and agony all at the same time.

"I'll see you two later," Shino said, walking right past a furious Kiba and leaving the room.

Kiba let him go; he had just caught the look on Hinata's face.

"Hinata..." He started, taking a step towards her. She looked so scared...

She dropped the note and rushed forward, throwing her arms around him and hugging him tightly. The tears started again, and this time, she didn't try to stop them.

"Hinata...please don't cry," Kiba whispered, wiping her tears away with his thumb, "You know I hate it when you cry."

Hinata lost composure completely. She broke into sobs and buried her face in her teammate's shoulder.

"K...Kiba-kun...I thought...I thought..." she choked out.

He wrapped his arms around her and held her close, "I'm sorry, I'm so sorry."

It was a few minutes before Hinata was able to calm herself again. She took in a shaky breath and looked up at Kiba, her eyes meeting his, pale against dark.

His expression suddenly turned nervous, "Um...Hinata...did you...read the whole thing?"

She nodded, "Yes..."

His cheeks darkened again, "Ah...I see...well..." he took in a deep breath, "I just wanted to tell you that everything in that letter is true...I...I really love you, Hinata."

She didn't say anything. Her face was expressionless. Inside, however, her stomach was churning wildly.

He loved her. He really, truly loved her! Hinata felt like her knees would give out.

Kiba frowned at her silence and began to pull away, "Sorry," he muttered, a pained look in his eyes.

But Hinata stopped him. She entwined her small fingers in his long, tan ones. Then, she stood up on her toes, and kissed him on the lips.

Kiba, at first, was too shocked to react. To see Hinata do something so...un-Hinataish was nerve-wracking itself. But this? It didn't take long, however, for him to break away from the shock and kiss her back.

Too soon, it felt, they had to break apart.

Hinata smiled shyly at him, her cheeks reddening.

"But...Hinata...what about Naruto?" Kiba blurted out.

Hinata looked down at her feet, "Well...actually...ever since he left to train for a couple of years...I decided to give up on Naruto-kun..."

Kiba's eyes widened. She had been over him for over two years now? How had he not noticed? Sure, she never came crying to him about Naruto anymore, but Kiba had just assumed she had learned to deal with it quietly.

"Really?" Kiba stammered, "Then...you're hair..."

She blushed and nodded, "I didn't grow it out to impress Naruto-kun...I grew it out to impress you, Kiba-kun."

Kiba leaned down and kissed her again. He wrapped his arms around her waist and pulled her closer to him, deepening the kiss. Hinata kissed him back, draping her arms around his neck.

Again, the kiss ended too soon. They pulled apart, still remaining in the same position.

"I love you, Hyuuga Hinata," Kiba breathed.

"And I love you, Inuzuka Kiba," She whispered back, smiling.

Outside, a spectator let a small, unseen smile cross his face.

"About time," Shino commented, still smiling, as he turned and left the two alone.

* * *

Well, hope you liked it! Sorry if it's not that great, it's the first FanFic I've ever written...Oh and sorry if Shino seems a bit out of character, I just thought it would help the plot a bit if he acted the way he did.


End file.
